


Sacrifice

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is unbearable. Will Merlin be able to change the weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

For days, the heat had been unbearable. Arthur didn’t mind it being nice and warm and sunny, but plain hot and muggy was something he just didn’t take well. He was cranky and more than once downright nasty to employees and friends. He even snapped at Merlin. Yesterday, when all he did was touch his chest. If it were up to him, it was high time for a thunderstorm that cleared the air and let him breathe properly again. 

When he came home late – the office had a/c, so he put in some extra hours – Merlin once again was hunched over one of his ancient books, muttering in a language that Arthur found both creepy and totally hot. But the frustrated look on Merlin’s face told him to not interfere, so he just went to take a shower. 

“Arthur! Arthur, I found it!” Merlin rushed into the bathroom, grabbed Arthur by the wrist and dragged him along to the garden.

“Merlin! I’m…” still wet? Just done with my shower? STARK NAKED?

Merlin pulled him into the middle of the grassy area and Arthur noticed his eyes flaming golden. He knew better than to struggle, Merlin’s magic would keep him in place anyway. And to be honest, he found it totally hot when there was magic involved in their sex. So he lay down, not caring if their neighbors would be able to see them. 

Merlin ripped his clothes off in no time, muttering the right spells to prepare Arthur, who was panting hard by the time Merlin was finally over him. 

“Ready?”

Arthur nodded and then moaned in pleasure as Merlin claimed him for the first time in days. All of a sudden, it didn’t matter that it was too hot, that it was muggy, that Arthur hated the weather and that he’d regret staying up so late in the morning. All that counted was Merlin. On him, in him, his eyes a solid gold now. They wouldn’t last, but that didn’t matter. He felt his orgasm building, tugging at him as he tried to hold back just a bit longer. But when he felt Merlin’s body tighten and the movements stilling, and Merlin growing just a bit larger inside him, he gave in. 

Just as their climax hit them, Merlin roared out a chain of ancient words to the skies. As Merlin slumped onto him, into his waiting arms, totally spent, the last sparks of his magic crackling around them, Arthur saw lightning ripping the skies apart and felt the first drops of rain on his face. 

Merlin lifted his head, his eyes back to their usual blue, and grinned widely. “All it took was a sacrifice.”

Arthur laughed as the rain poured down and cooled their heated bodies. If hot sex with the man he loved was all it took to break the weather, this was a sacrifice he would make willingly any time.


End file.
